Memory Loss
by MylaWolf
Summary: A young woman has trouble remembering her past. She has problems when it comes to her strong emotions, mostly anger. She is attacked by a group of men from Konoha, only to end up running to Suna. What will happen when the leaf ninja come to retrieve her and the red headed leader doesn't want to let her go? (I'm sorry, is this a bad summary? Forgive me for this is my first FanFic.)
1. Prologue

She had to keep running. Her life depended on it. If she didn't, she would be dead before the sun rose in the sky. She wasn't sure where she was running to but it had to be better than where she was running from. The harsh ground was rough on her bare feet but she couldn't stop. No matter what, she would find a safe haven from the people pursuing her. She could hear them just behind her. She heard their sandaled feet hitting the ground and the branches just above her. She was panting harder as she pushed herself to her full speed to get away. She just didn't understand why they were chasing her. It wasn't like she committed a crime right? At least she couldn't remember causing any form of trouble…

That was a problem she had. If she was in a fit of rage or any strong emotion really, she will not recollect anything that would happen after unless someone tells her. It has been that way for as long as she can remember. At least since she was a small child. Her memory of her childhood isn't all there either and maybe that's why she has such a hard time with her present memory issues. Again she isn't sure. She just wished these people would leave her alone. It didn't help that they went on a full attack on her without saying a word of what was wrong. If they would have said something, anything, then maybe she wouldn't be putting up so much of a fight. But she truly feels threatened and something inside her is telling her to keep running.

The young woman made a quick decision to make a right turn. She didn't know why. Something told her to turn right. When she did, she heard some of the men behind her curse for the sudden change of course made by her. She gave herself a mental pat on the back for the quick thinking because this gave her a bit of distance between her and the followers. She then heard the leaves and branches above her rustle loudly as she ran underneath them, figuring the men had all taken to the trees to chase her. She was a lot smaller than the grown men and had been maneuvering fairly well on the ground in this new terrain. However her victory was short lived as she got caught in a patch of thick, spiked vines, trapping her legs and cloak that she had been wearing. She struggled for a few moments; her heart pounding faster as she continued to struggle. Finally she got her legs free but her cloak was still captive in the cursed vines. With a last thought, knowing she would regret it in the end but had no other choice, she tore the strap holding the cloak at her neck and was released. The sound of clothes being torn reached her ears as she took off in a sprint just as a man dropped down right where she had been trapped.

She made a strangled noise as she pushed herself even harder taking a risk to look back. She watched as the man and a couple others stopped to catch their breaths. One took hold of her cloak and held it in his hand. That was all she saw as she turned her head back to face where she was running and almost collided into a large tree. Quickly avoiding it, she continued on her way only hearing two sets of feet aside from hers that were behind her. The forest terrain was starting to thin out as she kept running. She was about to just give up, knowing she was losing more of her energy when suddenly the forest ended into a large, vast desert. She continued running for a few more yards before slowing down and taking a quick glance behind her. What she saw completely shocked her. Two of the men, that had been chasing her for hours, stopped. They stood just at the tree line, not taking a step on the sand.

The one that held her cloak continued to stare at her. He had dark brown hair that spiked all over his head. He had animalistic brown eyes that were so dark they almost looked black with red markings on both his cheeks. He was clad in all black and a headband around his forehead. He was giving her such an intense stare that she almost shuddered under it but she shoved the thought down. Suddenly, a large white dog stepped up to his right, looking right at her as well and sniffed the air before lowering his head. The brown haired man placed a hand on the dog's head as he continued to stare down the woman.

To the left of the man, the second male with just as spiky but blond hair with deep blue eyes and whiskers on his cheeks placed a hand on his comrade's shoulder. She wasn't sure if it was a comforting gesture or if he was holding the dark haired man back. The blond was clad in a black and bright orange outfit with the same headband wrapping around his head. Two more men joined the other two as they all stood together. One had long brown hair flowing down behind his back but it was his eyes that made her look twice at him. His eyes were pale, almost white. She wondered if he was blind but realized that that was not the case for she could see him staring just as intensely at her as the other brown hair man. He wore a white outfit with a loose black material that wrapped around his waist and the same sandals as his comrades. He also had the same headband around his head. The fourth and final male had spiky brown hair tied back in a ponytail on top of his head. The vest he wore was a dark green and the woman noticed that he was the only one to be wearing this vest. Maybe he was the leader? She didn't know. The headband that the others wore, however, was not around his head but instead was attached to the sleeve on his right arm.

The young woman just continued to stare at them with her non-matching eyes; her heart rate slowing down to a normal speed as she panted softly. Her long amber red hair twisted around her shoulders as the wind blew around her, bringing clouds of dust up from the sandy ground. The grains of said sand dug into the bare skin of her feet but she never took much notice. She was too curious about the fact that the men in front of her seized to chase her now. Are they afraid of the sand? She didn't know for sure. The wind continued to blow softly, shuffling her tattered shirt slightly over her curvy body; the capris she wore hardly shielding her legs from the cool air with the rips all over them. She slowly wrapped her arms around her body as she wished she had her cloak back. The very cloak that the red tattooed face man currently had in his hand, holding it with a vise grip. As if sensing that she was cold, or maybe he couldn't stand there waiting much longer, the said male took a step forward. The blond gripped his shoulder harder, whispering something to him. But the woman didn't have time to figure it out, not that she could hear it anyway. She was too busy taking off in a run again when she saw the man take that sudden step toward her.

Again, she ran. Again, she didn't know where. She ran across the desert terrain as far as her legs could carry her. She didn't sense anyone behind her. She didn't hear any feet chasing her down. Nothing to suggest that she continue to run. But yet, she still ran. When the moon was nearly gone from the sky and the sun was slowly beginning to rise and kiss the horizon, the woman finally slowed to a jog and then finally a slow walk. The sun was behind her body, casting her long shadow in front of her. She was panting heavily and had a slight limp in her step as her feet had begun to bleed from the running. Her heavy lidded eyes slowly glanced up as she noticed a structure in front of her. She wasn't sure where she was, but she just hoped that this place, this place with its tall walls, was somewhere she could feel safe. She could hear someone calling out to her. A guard, she presumed, moved toward her from the large entrance. He called out again, but all she heard were mumbles. No particular words reached her ears, her blood rushing behind them too loud to hear anything else. She gave a final huff as she suddenly collapsed to the ground, just a few yards away from the guard. She vaguely heard the sound of running feet coming towards her and a male voice filled with concern and confusion.

* * *

A/N: Well here is the first chapter... err... Prologue. Please review and let me know if you all like it! Or if I need to work more at it! It is a work in progress so do go easy on me ^^'' I highly appreciate it!

~Myla


	2. Child Prophesy

A/N: Here is the first chapter of my little story. It sheds a little light about the woman's childhood. Plus we know her name now, Kyra! Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. I only own Kyra and Mai. Thanks.

* * *

FOURTEEN YEARS EARLIER…

A young girl, about the age of four, with long, wavy amber hair that reached down to the middle of her back giggled as she ran around a small house located a half a day's walk South of Konoha. There was a small garden located on the back side of the house that was flourished with large flowers in many different colors. The girl, dressed in a pale gray dress that reached at her knees, stopped in front of the flower garden. A smile stretched across her pink lips as she took in the sight. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure knelt to the right side of the garden. The figure was wearing a dark green dress, running down passed her knees. Her feet were bare, like the young girl not too far away. The older woman had long amber hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. A tan straw hat adorned her head to shield her face from the bright sun, though she soon wouldn't need it as the sun was starting to descend from the sky. Nightfall was a short few hours away.

A tiny shadow made an appearance over the area the woman had just pulled a large patch of weeds. She glanced up, her bright green eyes shining with happiness as they landed on the small child. "Kyra," the woman softly said to the girl.

The child, Kyra, closed her eyes as she smiled, a few of her front teeth missing. She jumped at the woman with a happy squeal, her tiny arms wrapping around her neck. The older woman embraced the child as she stood up, balancing the girl on her hip. Her eyes looked into the girl's, still to this day taken back at what she saw. The girl's eyes were definitely unique to say the least. The right eye a bright green like the woman's but the left was a dark blue with splashes of gray surrounding the pupil. She drew in a small breath as she continued to smile at the small child.

"Mama, the flowers… So pretty!" Kyra exclaimed, pointing at the flowers. Her mother chuckled softly as she agreed. "Yes, sweetie. They certainly are pretty. They sure grew fast this year," she commented as she gazed at the large flowers in front of her.

As the mother continued to look over her garden, her mind couldn't help but wander. She instantly thought about her husband, who has been missing for the last three years. Her smile faltered as that night came to the fore front of her thoughts. Her little girl was one at the time. Kyra wouldn't know her father if he stood right in front of her. It was sad really. The woman just couldn't understand. ' _He just… Vanished…_ she thought. _He said something about going to the village for a job… But that was it.'_

The woman was brought back from her thoughts as her daughter began to squirm in her arms. She looked down at the child, a deep frown pulling at her lips. The girl was pushing against her mother, who tightened her arms around her tiny body. "Kyra, careful!" Her mother exclaimed as she quickly but gently placed the child on the ground. As soon as her bare feet were on the ground, Kyra dashed towards a large oak tree that sat directly beside the small house. Her mother didn't understand the strange change in behavior of her daughter until she felt the presence of two figures coming towards her. She turned her head and came face to face with two tall burly men.

One of the men looked to be in his mid-thirties with short untamed brown hair. He looked well over six feet tall and had a black bandana was wrapped around his head like a headband. His shirt was white and the sleeves looked to have been ripped off. Without the sleeves his broad arm muscles could be seen very easily. Strange patterns were tattooed down his right arm and were visible along the right side of his neck. His black pants were ripped around the ankles and his feet were covered with sandals. As the woman observed this man, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy with the way the male's dark eyes continued to roam over her. She stifled a shudder as her eyes landed on the other man.

The second man looked a lot like his partner. Only his hair was a little longer and a lighter shade of brown. He was also slightly shorter than the other male. But he, too, had the same bandana around his head and his clothing was just the same. He even had the same tattoo pattern as the other man, only his was on the left arm and up around the left side of his neck. He was just as muscular but was slightly leaner around his middle. His dark eyes held a mischievous glint in them as they gazed at the woman before them. The said woman brought a hand up to her chin, holding a finger just under her slightly trembling lip. She held her stance with her legs slightly spread as her body was between the men and the tree just behind her. She was not sure if they knew about her daughter behind the tree but her protective motherly instincts started to kick in.

"W..what do you want?" She asked, cursing for the slight stutter in her voice. Her green eyes continued to shift between the two men as she waited for an answer. But all she was given was a sickening grin from both of the males. Her eyes narrowed but then widened as she heard a startled squeal from behind her. "Kyra!" she cried as she turned around. She didn't get far as one of the men, the taller, darker haired male, grabbed her and locked his arms around her small body. The straw hat she had been wearing fell to their feet as she struggled to get free. She froze, however, when she heard a low, hissing like chuckle directly in front of her; right where her little girl was supposed to be.

The woman stared on in worry as a third male appeared, his pale white fingers wrapped around the little girl's tiny arm. She struggled just as hard like her mother to get free. But his hold was strong, to the point that light bruises began to form. The newcomer paid no mind to the child as he continued to stare at the woman before him. His long black hair twisted slightly behind him as the wind began to pick up around the group. His bangs fell over a silver headband with a symbol engraved on the front. The woman saw that he was in more of a uniform unlike the brutes that held her. Long black pants covered his legs while a long sleeved black shirt covered his upper body and arms. Sandals adorned his feet and a green vest wrapped around his chest that looked as if he has never worn it before. But it was his eyes that seemed to have her captivated. It was as if a snake was staring back at her. Just under and around his slit like eyes, purple markings ran down the bridge of his nose. His pale white skin made the markings more noticeable. The male gave her a wicked grin, his canine teeth sharp like fangs.

"My, well isn't this a nice little surprise. I had no idea that this little creature was your daughter, _Mai_ ," the black haired male stated, hissing her name as his devilish grin widened just slightly. The little girl continued to tug against the male's hold, reaching out to her mother, Mai, as she cried out to her, "M..mama!"

Mai's jaw tightened as her teeth ground together, her lips spreading into a snarl as she stared at the man before her. She suddenly remembered who was in front of her, his outfit only making more sense. The man in front of her had haunted her every thought after she had escaped from his grasp. She trusted him and he betrayed her. He promised to protect her family but instead caused their quick demise. She shook her head to get rid of the painful memories and glared with narrowed eyes at the male. "Orochimaru."

A satisfied smile formed across Orochimaru's lips as he tilted his head back with amusement dancing in his snake like eyes. He hasn't seen the woman in close to be ten years. Those years have done wonders to her he had to admit. Her body had grown from a lanky teen to a filled out woman. His eyes began to roam her, taking her in. Of course, her body had to accommodate to baring children. Or in this case, one child. He shifted his gaze to the girl who had still continued to pull away from him. Orochimaru took in her features as well. Her hair, the beautiful shade of amber red like her mother's. Her face, still round with left over baby fat in the cheeks, but he can tell that as she would grow, she would resemble more and more like Mai. As he continued to look at the girl, she shifted and glanced up at the strange man. That's when his eyes caught hers. Both her eyes this time. When he had snagged her from the tree, he had only seen one, the green eye. But now that she is facing him fully, he couldn't help but snicker in pure joy. It's just as the prophesy had fore told:

" _Child with right eye, green like the Earth;_

 _Left eye, blue like the midnight sky;_

 _Hair, red like the burning flame of Amber stone;_

 _Whose power not yet known;_

 _But more powerful than any other"_

"'More powerful than any other.' Child, have I got many plans instore for you," Orochimaru grinned evilly as he recited the last phrase of the prophesy. The girl's eyes widened, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She watched in horror as the scary man leaned down to her level. She didn't know what to expect. But she surely didn't expect him to bite her. She cried loudly, a blinding light forming around her that forced Orochimaru to withdraw from her. He wasn't able to perform the seal fully as he was quickly rejected from the girl.

Inside the bubble like shield, Kyra was crying from the pain in the part of her shoulder that connects to her neck. She was gripping it and scratching at it as it bled. A semicircle appeared around the puncture marks that seemed to burn the girl's skin. Her eyes shined brightly as tears continued to pour down her cheeks. She was confused, terrified, and desperately wanted her mother. She looked around and saw that her mother was still being held by the very large man but she could tell her mother was struggling. She can just faintly hear her call out her name.

"KYRA! Kyra, no! Orochimaru you… You bastard! What did you do to my daughter!?" Mai continued to scream and struggle against the man holding her. She growled silently as the dark haired man ignored her. From her struggle she was able to bring her hands closer together. As quickly as she could she made a few hand signs, her eyes shutting closed as she waited. A second later, the man who was holding her flew back, screaming in surprise as a wall of rock shot up from the ground between him and the woman. The other male who was standing beside the couple looked on in shock from what just happened. They certainly weren't expecting her to know any form of ninjutsu let alone earth style. Before either man could grab her, Mai charged towards Orochimaru with a scream of anger.

Hearing her cry, Orochimaru turned his head toward the sprinting woman and shook his head. In a flash, two snakes appeared and shot out of his outstretched hands. They wrapped themselves around Mai, squeezing her body in a crushing embrace. She cried out in pain as she was brought to her knees. ' _Seconds… In seconds he had managed to have me on my knees…_ Again!' Mai thought bitterly as she snarled up at the man.

"Well that was sure exciting," the snake man snickered as he dragged the captive woman closer to him. "However, you have become very rusty, my dear. Though I do have to admit, you did catch both of those fools off guard. Now," he knelt down in front of her, becoming level with her, "I need to borrow your daughter for a while. If you want to see her alive, you will give her to me. Otherwise, I can make this very, _very_ painful for the both of you." To show her what he meant, he tightened the snakes around her. Mai both heard and felt a couple ribs break as she struggled to breathe. Tears prick her eyes as they closed shut tight.

"Mama…" Kyra cried in a whisper. She was feeling very tired, the bubble that seemed to protect her slowly faded in and out. It took a lot of her energy and she wanted nothing but to curl up with her mother and sleep. She looked on through blurry eyes, her mother was lying on the ground her head turned away from her. The child pressed her tiny hands against the shield wall, wishing it to disappear. As if hearing her command, the wall faded away and Kyra slowly crawled towards her mother. Before she could reach her, she collapsed in exhaustion. Her breaths came out even as she slept; tears began to dry on her cheeks as she curled into a ball. She felt herself being lifted into a pair of arms. Kyra didn't know who it was that held her, she only hoped that it was her mother and they were going inside to sleep the night away. Oh how wrong she was.

"Well, Mai, it was really nice to meet up with you again after those ten long years. Maybe we will meet up again. Not anytime soon mind you. Don't worry, though," he continued as he petted the young girl's head, running his fingers through her soft red hair, "I'll take good care of _Kyra_." Her name rolled off his tongue in an evil whisper. "She'll be like the daughter I never had." Orochimaru chuckled as he walked passed the beaten woman on the ground. As he walked away, Mai slowly lifted her right hand towards the disappearing forms that walked towards the setting sun. First her husband, now her only daughter. Tears fell from her eyes, wetting the dirt against her face.

 _Kyra…_


	3. A New Arrival

A/N: Chapter Two! Sorry for the wait, by the way. Also I hope you are not too disappointed. There is a fight/spar scene and I'm not very experienced with writing those. As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

Myla~

* * *

TEN YEARS LATER (FOUR YEARS FROM PRESENT DAY) …

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

The distant sound of water falling from the hard clay ceiling into a growing puddle echoed through the flame lit halls of an underground hideaway. Every five feet a torch of fire gave the damp place visibility for its occupants. The ground was lain with old brick and in some areas hardened clay. It was cool in the hideout, a good ten degrees or so colder than above ground. Rooms with solid metal doors lined the curving hallway, resembling that of a dungeon. Iron bars created a window in each door giving the small rooms a source of light from the dank hall. Inside one particular room, deep in the underground depths of the earth, was currently holding an occupant. The room was dark, only a lone candle sat on a large oak table that's light cast shadows that danced along the clay walls. A small twin sized bed sat in a corner against the cold wall, furthest away from the door. An oak wardrobe closet sat against the wall across from the bed and adjacent to the desk. Beside the closet sat a door and then a matching dresser beside the door. Behind the door lay a small bathroom with a freestanding bathtub, toilet, and sink. The whole room seemed cozy enough for one person. However, it was more like a prison cell for the individual the room was given to.

The candle's flame caught the movement of a large shadow that appeared against the wall near the small bed. A figure of a young teen moved from under the covers to a sitting position. Her amber hair had grown longer with each passing year and she had to continue cutting it so it didn't grow passed her hips. Her body was skinny but held some cushion around her middle, hips, and her chest. Her skin was a beautiful tanned caramel color. She was conscious about the stares she would receive from the other residents around the hideout whenever she would venture from her room. Her uniquely colored eyes held a little bit of shine as unshed tears collected in the corners. She drew in a shaky breath as she willed the nightmare she woke from away from her thoughts. Reaching a hand up to the right side of her neck, she gingerly rubbed her fingertips over the permanent tattoo like mark and winced slightly as a sharp pain moved up her neck and to her head. She vaguely remembers how she got it but other than that nothing. She can't seem to remember anything from the age of five and earlier. It was all too fuzzy.

Releasing a heavy sigh, the girl stood from the bed and walked to the second door leading to the small bathroom. She relieved herself before turning to the sink to wash her hands and brush her teeth. She tried to avoid looking into the mirror in front of her, keeping her eyes lowered as she brushed her long, wavy hair. The girl left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, and opened the closet next to her. There wasn't much of a choice in clothing, so she picked out what she normally wore. It consisted of a tight fishnet like shirt and form fitting black pants that stop just below her knees. Her feet were left bare, not because she wasn't provided any footwear, but because she preferred her feet to remain as such. Two pairs of sandals and one pair of boots sat at the bottom of the closet unused as she closed the doors. A full length mirror was situated beside her nightstand and she turned to gaze at her reflection. She wasn't very tall, just reaching five feet. But she was told she still have a few more years of growth. Her body was filling out as well, slowly but surely. Her hair lay over her shoulders and down her back, its ends curling and created an angelic look about her. She refused to cut her bangs, preferring them to be long enough to cover her eyes. Her pink lips lifted in a small smile as she brushed her bangs in a way that they covered one eye. She didn't care which. Her eyes were too different to show both at once.

A knock startled her from her self-gazing. She turned around just in time to see a tall male figure stepping inside without waiting for an answer. He had white/gray hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. He was a young man, in his early twenties she guessed, despite his hair color. He wore circular wire rimmed glasses and had a silver headband around his head which was slightly covered by his bangs. A symbol was engraved in the silver plate in the shape of a music note. He wore a white shirt underneath a sleeveless purple/gray jumpsuit-like attire with a high collar. A white sash wrapped around his middle along with black fingerless gloves on his hands. Blue sandals adorned his feet. He stopped just inside, closing the door behind him with a soft _click._

"Good, you are awake and dressed. Lord Orochimaru does not like to be kept waiting," the man stated, his voice deep with an untrustworthy calm tone. He gave her a smile that someone would find friendly but the girl knew it was anything but.

"I know he doesn't, Kabuto," the girl said in a soft but confident voice. She knew this man didn't particularly care for her from what she has over heard in the past few years. "So, why don't you just escort me to where I am needed so our master doesn't wait any longer than necessary."

Kabuto lost his smile and proceeded to give her a dark eyed glare. Obviously he didn't like being ordered around by a fourteen-year-old girl. No matter how powerful she _supposedly_ was, she still needed to learn her place. Quicker than she had anticipated, the taller male was behind her with one of her arms pinned behind her back in a painful way. A cold, sharp kunai knife pressed against her exposed throat as his breath tickled the back of her neck and right ear. She held her breath as she gripped the arm that held the deadly weapon to her neck, her pulse racing just under the sharp edge. Kabuto held a devilish smirk on his lips as he took in the scent of her hair, a sweet mixture of rain that she seemed to always carry on her and the cherry blossom extract from her shampoo. The girl in his arms took in an unsettling breath as her eyes closed tightly.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Not now. Lord Orochimaru needs you alive and well for his plans," he whispered, his voice and breath sending shivers down the girl's spine and goosebumps forming on her exposed skin. Suddenly, the sharp blade disappeared and was replaced by Kabuto's cold finger tips. She bit her lower lip, hard, to stop herself from making any sounds. "What kind of power do you possess that has the master obsessed?" She could almost feel his lips against her skin as he spoke and his fingers slowly began to move lower down her neck.

The teen pulled away, the man letting go without resistance. She looked at him with wide eyes as her hand held her neck where he had touched her. She hated when he touched her. He was the only experienced medic in the hideout and every six months she had to see him for a type of physical. She felt disgusting after every session with this man. He seemed to take his time as his hands roamed over her body. She knew he was a type of doctor so she didn't pay much attention, until she started reaching puberty. He touched her in places that she thought was inappropriate for him to touch but he always came back saying it was part of the physical. She's thought about telling her master about it but knew he would wave his hand at the thought. So she just continued to endure. But more often than not, incidents like this one have been occurring.

Kabuto continued to smirk at her as his eyes roamed. She turned her body away and started out the door of her room, knowing the man would follow. She already knew where she was supposed to go. The destination never changed. Her feet were quiet as she padded down the long corridor, the clicking of Kabuto's sandals just behind her. It wasn't long until she met a pair of large doors at the end of the long hallway. The metal of the door was woven with depictions of snakes twisting around each other. The handles were snake heads; their jaws open wide with their fangs extended. The girl raised her hand to open one of the doors with she heard Kabuto click his tongue at her.

" _Tsk_. Opening the door without making your presence known. You know Lord Orochimaru doesn't like such rudeness." When the girl turned her head to give the man a look, he snarled at her quietly, "Knock first, you little _brat_!"

The girl flinched just slightly at the harshness of his voice before facing the door once more. She hesitated at first, giving a quiet tap to the door. Then when no answer came, she knocked a couple more times a little harder than the first. From inside, she heard a faint _'enter'_ before pushing the door ajar. She walked in as she took in the large room. It was like a throne room with numerous pillars lining up towards a throne like chair. Sitting in the chair was a pale man with long black hair. He had bandages wrapped around his arms and hands, his robes draped over him loosely. The door she walked through was situated off to the side of the room where whoever entered through there would be facing the side of the chair and its occupant. The girl slowly made her way towards the man in the chair, but as she drew near she could sense another presence there with them. Her eyes shifted slightly and she saw a figure standing a few yards away from the throne.

The male in the chair glanced out of the corner of his eyes and grinned, "Ah, there you are my dear. We have been waiting very patiently for you." His voice made its way to the approaching girl and seemed to slither around her body like a serpent. She visibly shivered as she stopped just short of the chair. " _Kyra,_ " he hissed her name, "come closer."

Kyra bit her lip as she slowly stepped closer until she was right beside the man. She could tell that he was not looking like himself from how his eyes seemed to have sunken into his eye sockets. _He looks sick…_ she thought as her eyes shifted once more to the figure that was observing them from his place in the middle of the room. "Lord Orochimaru… I apologize for keeping you waiting," she said in soft voice as her eyes darted to Kabuto who had made himself comfortable beside their master.

"It's quite alright my child. We haven't been waiting that long," he assured her with a grin that she didn't trust. Orochimaru fixed his eyes back at the lone figure in front of him. Kyra did the same now that the attention was no longer on her. She took in his appearance and was shocked to see that it was another teen like herself. _He has to be my age,_ she thought. The young male had unruly raven black hair and pale white skin. He wore a black shirt with white shorts. Black sandals that looked similar to Kabuto's held his feet. She noticed a backpack strapped to his back. Another thing she noticed was his eyes, they were closed. He opened them, to her amazement, and she was shocked to see what they held. His eyes were red with three black tomoes surrounding the pupil. Kyra tilted her head as she watched him.

"Kyra, meet Sasuke Uchiha. He will be staying with us for the time being," Orochimaru informed her. _Willingly?_ She questioned in her mind. She definitely wasn't here by her choice. She just woke up one morning and here she was. But this Sasuke didn't seem like he was dragged here against his will. He wasn't trying to make an escape either. As if sensing her doubt, he spoke up. "I am here for only one purpose and that is to get stronger," he stated with an 'end of conversation' tone. His voice was deep and smooth but it held a coldness that it nearly sent chills down her back.

The man in the chair just held a smirk across his lips as he watched the exchange. He was very curious about how his two underlings will interact with each other. He also wanted to see how powerful his little flower has become in the last couple years. It was almost like pulling teeth just to get her to do anything when they first arrived to the hideout but eventually, with the little help of some memory suppressing, she started to cooperate. He trained her as much as he could before other matters needed to be taken care of; then Kabuto took over. Hopefully what they had taught her would bring her inner power up to the surface. He has only seen a little of the power a couple times, all those years ago when he took her and once during a training session he watched between her and Kabuto. Orochimaru decided that now would be the perfect opportunity to see how much she has progressed by initiating a spar between her and the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, how about we see how powerful you are now. Just to see how much more you need," the snake master inquired with a smile. The Uchiha just stood there for a while, not saying anything as he stared at the older man. He eventually closed his eyes and dropped his pack to the ground. He walked a few paces forward until he was only a few feet in front of the three individuals. "Fine. Let me fight you," he all but commanded.

Orochimaru only chuckled in a sickening way that Kyra nearly cringed. She looked at the teen as he stood before them. She then glanced over at the other men. Orochimaru finally spoke after a short moment, "I won't be able to fight you, dear Sasuke. It wouldn't be a fair fight."

"Then let me fight Kabuto," Sasuke interjected. He remembered the younger male from the chunin exams. He helped the Uchiha's team in the Forest of Death then suspiciously forfeited before the preliminaries began. He never did fully trust Kabuto when they were introduced. After what happened to the Third and where he was now, he knew why. He still didn't fully trust him or Orochimaru, but he was the only one who would help Sasuke gain more power to defeat his brother and get his revenge.

Kabuto just smiled and was about to step forward when he was stopped, "No." The young man looked to the side to glance at Orochimaru who had rejected the offer. Kabuto didn't understand, he was more than capable to fight against the Uchiha and win at that. _Why on earth would he refuse to allow me to fight? Unless_ —Kabuto was pulled from his thoughts when a startled squeal came from the other side of Orochimaru. He watched in shock and anger as the girl he had been taking care of was pushed forward by a force he could not see.

Kyra gasped, making a startled sound as she was pushed forward from behind toward the awaiting teen in front of her. When she started walking on her own the force behind her ceased. She quickly stopped before she was feet from the Uchiha to turn back to the men behind her. "L-lord Orochimaru…" she began quietly, "Surely you can't mean— "

"What is the meaning of this?" The young girl was interrupted by the male teen in front of her. His question didn't seem to be answered as he waited, his red eyes staring her down. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze as she, too, was waiting for an explanation. "Well?" he asked with more force.

"Kyra would gladly take our place as your spar partner. Don't underestimate her though, Sasuke," Orochimaru finally said. Sasuke only narrowed his eyes before shutting them and released a sigh. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed as he opened his red eyes to stare at the girl in front of him once more.

Kyra couldn't believe that she was about to spar with someone other than Kabuto. She had begun to anticipate his moves with every training session and spar they did. But now, she is about to fight with a completely new opponent. Her heart began to race as the male teen continued to stare her down as he prepared himself. His red eyes were intimidating. She felt frozen where she stood. Before she could utter a word, the male seemed to disappear before her eyes. Next thing she knew, Kyra felt a kick to her side and flew several feet as she landed on her right side. Pain radiated up her left side, specifically the bottom of her rib cage. She winced as she slowly sat up from the ground, one eye tightly shut from the pain as she looked over to where she once stood. There, standing as if nothing happened, stood the Uchiha. _He's really fast,_ she thought as she slowly and gingerly got to her feet.

Sasuke couldn't believe that he was fighting against such a weakling. _One kick to the side and she already looks defeated. Has she ever sparred before?_ He couldn't help but wonder as he watched her closely. The girl has yet to make an offensive attack. Sasuke was giving her unnecessary time to make a move. With a frustrated snarl, he lunged forward again.

The female teen watched as the male suddenly came towards her again. She made a quick decision and jumped out of the way. The pain in her side grew as she moved. She continued to dodge as best to her ability as Sasuke threw punches at her. Kyra knew eventually she would have to make a move. She couldn't keep avoiding his attacks for much longer. Especially with Orochimaru watching her every move. She let out a startled cry as her back slammed into one of the many pillars. She was panting and her eyes widened as the male teen made several hand signals. Before she could do anything, a large ball of fire came at her. It was too large to avoid. "No!" she cried as she was consumed in flames.

Orochimaru continued to watch the scene play out in front of him. He knew that this would be a challenge for the girl but he needed to know if she had grown in power at all. He had yet to see much progress, though she was stronger than when she was but a child. However, the past couple years, things have seemed to slow to a stop. He had a feeling—no, he _knew_ Kabuto was making things too easy. He wasn't challenging Kyra. He wasn't making her stronger. The snake master could tell just from the way she wasn't putting up much of a fight back. She was just trying to avoid as many blows as she could. Sasuke wasn't even going that hard on her. He has yet to use any jutsus. Until now that is. Orochimaru watched as the young male cornered the girl against a pillar and created a fire ball. One of the Uchiha's signature moves. He then waited. He could sense Kabuto about to intervene until he halted him. "Wait Kabuto. Let's just see what happens."

"But, Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto began but stopped when he received a menacing glare from the elder male. He turned his head back to scene and was shocked at what he saw. The shock quickly fell away as he just starred at the pillar engulfed with fire. _This happened when her and I sparred the one time I made the intention of killing her,_ Kabuto thought as he continued to watch.

Sasuke just snickered as the flames began to burn. He felt little remorse for ending the poor girl's life this fast but she was no opponent for him. He hasn't even broken a sweat. But his smirk slowly faded as a light began to envelope around the flames. He narrowed his eyes, his sharingan capturing the image in front of him. Within the blinding light stood the very girl he thought he killed. He didn't understand. Quickly, Sasuke made a series of hand signs and created yet another fire ball, bigger than the first. As it hit the light shielding the girl, it quickly dissipated. He growled in annoyance and again, made several hand signs and instead of a massive fire ball, he created multiple fire balls. All firing towards his young opponent. But as each one hit the light, they fizzled out. He eventually stopped, not wanting to waste anymore of his chakra on his fire jutsus. The male snarled, his hands clenched into tight fists as he starred at the ball of light. It wasn't clear but he could tell that the girl within was standing, most likely unharmed. He couldn't tell exactly what she was doing though. Before he knew it, a fist size sharp rock came flying out of the light. He moved out of the way in time to avoid getting a direct hit but it was able to slice across his right cheek. Sasuke began jumping about, avoiding the many various sized rocks being thrown at him. He couldn't seem to get the upper hand now that he couldn't see the girl clearly anymore.

Kyra's eyes followed the Uchiha as he continued to avoid her attacks. Her unique eyes glowed softly as she slowly stepped forward. The light around her moved with her, protecting her and leaving her lightly unseen. She never realized how much of an advantage this was for her. A smile slowly moved along her lips as she walked to the middle of the large room, just yards away from where Orochimaru and Kabuto were. Kyra continued to materialize rocks from the clay beneath her feet and used a force to throw them at the Uchiha. Her eyes caught the sight of dripping water coming from one of the pillars beside her and an idea formed in her head. Her left eye seemed to glow brighter as she forced the dripping water to flow with more force. Before she could fulfill her plan, the flow of the water began to dissipate just as quickly as she created it. That's when Kyra began to feel lightheaded. The light that was shielding her was slowly starting to disappear. Sasuke quickly took notice of this.

The young male stood, panting slightly as he began accessing the situation in front of him. The bubble of light was slowly fading in and out as if it was trying to stay alive. He also noticed that the barrage of rocks had ceased. Taking closer notice of the girl before him, she seemed to have run out of energy. Sasuke stood up straight, beads of sweat had built along his brow and slowly slid down his temples. He quickly made his way to the now struggling girl; his hand shot out and gripped the other teen's neck. The light vanished completely as soon as he did so and he heard the girl make a strangled sound.

Kyra felt herself getting weaker as she struggled to keep the protective light around her. She suddenly felt a hand grip around her slender neck, causing a strangled gasp to escape her lips. She could already feel the bruises forming just under the fingers of the Uchiha. Clenching her jaw, she desperately clung to the male's arm as he slowly lifted her inches off the ground. Her eyes closed tightly as she struggled to breath but she slowly opened her bright green eye, noticing something she didn't catch before. There on the teen's left side of his neck was a similar marking like hers. Only his was a full circle with three tomoes in the center. Before she could think any more about the marking, she was thrown roughly across the room. She landed on her back, sliding a few feet before stopping just in front of the two older men witnessing the fight. As Kyra landed, the wind was nearly knocked out of her. She had blood running down her chin from her mouth and she knew she was covered in bruises and internal injuries. She opened her eyes and both were visible to the Uchiha as he stood over the defeated girl. His eyes were slightly widened as he looked at her eyes, seeming to be mesmerized.

Sasuke couldn't look away from the beaten girl's eyes as he stood over her. He was going for a final blow when he suddenly stopped. He wasn't sure if it was her eyes that had paralyzed him temporarily or what. It's when he felt the sting of a sharp blade against his neck. He knew that he was physically stopped. His sharp eyes finally moved away from the girl and glanced to his right where Kabuto had situated himself.

"I do believe the match is done. We don't want you killing each other," he said, his voice taking a criticizing tone. "Lord Orochimaru has seen plenty and it seems that both of you need a lot of work in order to get to the level of strength you desire." Kabuto shifted his eyes towards the girl still laying on the ground; her chest heaving as she took in each breath.

Kyra's eyes shifted between both men until they landed on Kabuto. She internally shuddered as his eyes seemed to lower. She turned her head away, slowly struggling to get to her feet. As she straightened up on her feet, Kyra instantly felt dizzy as she staggered slightly. She could faintly hear Kabuto instruct the Uchiha where the living quarters were before feeling him take hold of her elbow just before she fell to the ground again. She felt so tired that she didn't even notice she had been lifted into Kabuto's arms like a new bride. Her limbs were limp as her head was cradled against his shoulder. "Lord Orochimaru," the male began. When he was given a look from the older man he continued, "I will take Kyra to the infirmary now to assess her injuries. She seems to have over done it with her protection jutsu."

The snake master gave his apprentice a short nod before standing and making his way towards the couple. "I believe I will accompany you. I need you to heal my arms some more anyway."

"Are they bothering you already?" Kabuto asked a little peeved for his lord to be coming too. He had just done a healing session on him not too long ago. That and he wouldn't be able to be alone with the unconscious girl. He mentally shook his head. He needed to stop thinking that way about the girl in his arms. He didn't even like her! She was getting too much attention from Orochimaru for his taste.

"Yes," the other male hissed. "They are starting to ache and I would appreciate it if you didn't question about my pain, Kabuto."

Kabuto gave an apologetic bow as all three of them made their way to the infirmary. It was deeper into the hideout than the living corridors. Through the twists and turns of the hallway the temperature continued to fall the lower they walked into the earth. The girl in Kabuto's arms shivered slightly as she unknowingly huddled closer to him for warmth. The male inwardly grinned and continued forward with Orochimaru a step behind him. They finally reached the infirmary after walking down a stairway.

Kabuto pushed open the door with his shoulder, allowing Orochimaru to enter first. After closing the door with his foot, he proceeded towards a hospital bed against the far side of the room. He gently laid Kyra down and covered her body with a thin white sheet before turning towards the other male. Orochimaru made himself comfortable in one of two chairs facing the closed door, his bandaged arms resting on the chair's arms. Kabuto walked around him towards a large table situated on the opposite wall of the bed, taking a few syringes and drawing up milliliters of a light green liquid in one. The other two he drew up the same milliliters of a purple liquid before setting all three down on a metal tray.

The young medic walked towards the bedridden girl, taking her left arm in his hand. He felt for a vein before plunging the needle into her arm. He felt her tense and heard a faint whimper come from her but other than that she remained still. Slowly his pushed the green fluid through the plunger and into her coursing blood stream. He then hooked up a bag of fluids to her through the same needle he taped to her arm. He wasn't sure how long she would be out this time around and he didn't want her to become dehydrated. Once he was finished preparing the girl for an estimated long stay in the infirmary, Kabuto turned to Orochimaru.

He first gently began to remove the bandages from the male's arms, revealing dark purple scarred skin. Like he did with Kyra, he took the other male's arm into his hand and searched for a vein. Once he found it, Kabuto pushed the needle through the thick skin. He heard Orochimaru groan slightly as he quickly pushed the purple liquid into his vein. The snake man clenched his jaw as pain slowly ripped up his left arm. Before he could get used to the pain, Kabuto did the same in the right arm with the other purple fluid filled syringe. Kabuto then strapped both of Orochimaru's arms to the chair to insure the medicine flows through without disruption. He then set to work using his healing jutsus to push the healing process along. His hands gave of a green glow as he pressed against one of the other male's arms. That's when the older male let out a pained scream that could be heard throughout the hideout. Kabuto cringed as Orochimaru continued to scream. The only thing he could think about was what the older man told him once before when he was healing the girl not too far away at an earlier time. _'You have to feel pain before you can ever begin to heal.'_


	4. The Daring Escape

Author Note: Hello readers! I'm am so so terribly sorry for not posting.. Writers block is a heartless bitch.. Also everyday life. Work, relationship trouble, then most recently moving across state back to my home town. I kinda have my groove back so there will hopefully be more chapters ahead. Also I found so old OLD papers that were fanfiction in the works! So there will be more from me! ;P Now enough about my life and woes, and on with the story!

~Myla

* * *

It was days later before Kyra finally woke from her coma like state. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around feeling slightly confused. She couldn't remember anything after she blacked out after the fight. She recalls Kabuto telling something to the teenage boy—what was his name?

 _ **Sasuke.**_

She jolts into a sitting position as she heard a voice that was not her own. It was a soft, soothing voice; a mothering voice. She quickly looked around at her surroundings and noted that she was indeed alone. The young girl couldn't find her voice to inquire who had just spoke. She shivered as she felt the cool air of the room hit her bare skin. Wait… _Bare skin?_

Kyra quickly glanced down and was shocked to find her shirt completely gone. All that covered her chest was the bindings she kept wrapped around her. Her heart began to race as she tried to remember how this came to be. She didn't recall ever changing out of her shirt. She quickly looked around again and finally saw that she was not in her room at all. She was in the infirmary. There was only one word that came to mind as she drew the thin sheet closer to her chest. _Kabuto._

The teen looked around along the ground searching for her missing article of clothing. She swung her legs over the edge of the hard hospital bed and suddenly felt a stinging tug on her arm. She glanced to her side and saw she was hooked up to a medical fluids bag. Biting her lower lip, she reached over and used the clip to pinch off the tube. As gently but quickly as she could, Kyra tugged the needle from her arm. She released a pain grunt as she quickly put her right hand over the bleeding wound. Raising to her feet, she slowly staggered over the large table across the room to find some bandages. After a short few moments, she finally found some and began to wrap her arm. Although she was doing this, Kyra knew it would be fully healed within minutes.

As she stood there in front of the table, her mind began to wander. How did she get to the infirmary? Well… That question was easily answered. Kabuto had to have brought her there. He always did after every spar and training session. Even when she told him she was fine and just wanted to go to her room, he always insisted her go with him so he could be sure. The other question was why was she shirtless? Why on earth would he do that? Unless she was bleeding or injured on her torso. She then remembered the first attack from the boy. He gave a swift kick to her side and she knew her lower ribs had to have been broken or at the very least cracked. Maybe that's why he removed her shirt. She didn't feel as violated now that she thought about that aspect. She placed a hand on her ribcage where she had been kicked and was happy to know her ribs had been healed. The one question that has been plaguing her mind since she woke was, where and who was the voice that spoke?

With a sigh, Kyra began to search for her shirt once again. After a few minutes of looking she finally found it sitting on one of the two chairs neatly folded. She grabbed it and slipped it over her head. After another glance around the small room, she decided that it was time to leave and return to her cell. She made her way over to the only door and pulled it open to reveal a staircase.

Glancing up, the red head began to ascend the stairs Once at the top, she began her journey down the dimly lit hallway. Kyra walked down the hallway for a few minutes before she could hear the sounds of fighting. The distinct sound of kunai knives hitting against each other would be heard from one of the rooms just ahead. Slowly she made her way to the room, the double doors slightly open. She peeked inside and saw two men engaged in a mock battle.

One male she automatically knew was Kabuto, his ponytail style and fighting stance giving him away. The other she couldn't quite tell. Until he turned her way and her unique eyes met his bright red ones. She stifled a gasp as she pulled away from the opening and pressed her back against the adjacent wall. _He couldn't have seen me… There's no way he could have…_

The girl continued to believe that she wasn't caught and before she could _really_ get herself into trouble, Kyra continued on her way down the hall with her head lowered. As she walked down the corridor she began to think about the voice she heard when she woke up. She knew it wasn't from inside the room because she was alone. And she was too far underground for it to have been in a side room. The girl hated to think that it came from inside her own head. That would be she was crazy, right? No. She was not crazy. She was just… She was just not fully awake when it appeared. It had to have been her own thought. The redhead gave a firm nod to confirm her analysis.

 _ **You really want to make yourself believe that I don't exist, young one?**_

Kyra let out a startled squeak and turned fully around, sure that someone just spoke from behind her. Yet, she was standing in the middle of the hall, alone. It was that voice again. Her heart raced as she tried to quiet her heavy breathing, listening to any running footsteps. "Who… Who's there?" she stammered out.

 _ **I am not visible to the outside world. Though, you are hearing me within your head, you are not crazy.**_

 _I'm not crazy but there is a secondary voice in my head. Yes, that makes perfect sense to me._

 _ **Do not sass me, pup. You are talking to a greater being than any mere human.**_

The voice gave off a growl that rang out through the girl's head, causing her to place her hands against her ears. She clenched her teeth, her eyes clasped shut as silence slowly over came her mind once more. Kyra opened her eyes and physically relaxed as she backed up against the wall. Slowly she dropped herself to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest.

 _Are you still there? Or am I really just imagining this?_

She waited for a few moments and when she heard nothing, she let out a deep sigh. She should have known it really was all in her head. Kyra sat there a little longer until she started to hear the sounds of someone walking towards her. Coming to her senses, she stood up and quickly went on her way.

Kyra rounded a corner, hoping whoever was behind her wouldn't follow. Unfortunately for her, that was not the case. Suddenly, a tall ominous figure appeared directly behind her. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she could almost feel the man's breath right on her. Her nose wrinkled slightly from the odor.

"Well, if it isn't little Red," a voice called from just in front of her. From the sound of his voice, Kyra already had an idea of who her stalkers were. "Where have you been hiding Red? Taran and I have been looking for you."

The referenced male slowly slid a hand onto the teen's shoulder, holding her in place. Kyra had to fight the urge to shrug it off fearing it would only anger the larger male. The talkative one finally slid into the light, his curse mark taking over half of his face and one arm. He gave the girl a sickening grin, thinking it would make her weak in the knees. It only served to weaken her stomach.

"What do you want Senji?" Kyra asked in not a so nice way. She was tired and had a splitting headache. She just desperately wanted to go to her cell like room and try to get some sleep.

"Oooh, girls' got a bit of a bark. Tell me, is your bite just as bad?" Senji taunted, leaning a bit forward to get eye level with the short girl. Kyra heard a soft growl coming from around her, thinking it was in her head again. However, the look on the slender male's face told a different story. Suddenly, said male threw his head back and let out a cackle like laugh. "Did you seriously just _growl_ at me!?" He said with another harsh laugh.

Taran seemed to think it was just as amusing as she felt his body shudder with his own laughter. Having quite enough of the games, Kyra decided to take matters into her own hands. With lightning speed, she wrapped her small hands around the larger male's wrist that held her and using her own weight, swung the male over her shoulder to collide with the other man. Both men slid a few yards before slamming into a wall, creating cracks in the clay. There was a groan from one or maybe both as the teen slowly walked by them.

"To answer your question, Senji, my bite can almost always be worse than my bark," she announced with enough venom in her voice to make a cobra afraid. The taunting men didn't make any quick moves to get up and continue after her as she continued down the corridor. After a short while, Kyra finally made it back to her room. She pushed the door open and once inside, quickly closed it shut behind her. Although her room reminded her of a dungeon cell, it was her only sanctuary.

The red head slowly made her way over to her bed when a sharp pain radiated through her skull. Her hands clutched the sides of her head as she bit back a cry. Suddenly flashes of images began to dance behind her eyelids. They seemed to be from her point of view. Some showed a garden, others then showed an older woman with the same hair color. Then there were that had Orochimaru along with Taran and Senji. But just as fast as they came, the images stopped, her mind going blank once more. Though the pain was still there, it had rendered down to a dull ache than a piercing pain. She didn't understand what those images could have meant. The garden for one didn't make sense to her and the other woman. Her face was blurry so she didn't know who she was. And why were Orochimaru and those two idiots there? The more Kyra tried to figure it out the bigger her headache became. Finally overcome with exhaustion, the teen collapsed onto her bed and pulled the covers over her head. She just hoped for once she has a dreamless sleep.

She had to escape. Tonight. It had been nearly a year since the encounter with the two neanderthals and the arrival of Sasuke Uchiha. Orochimaru hadn't asked for her to spar with the other teen since their first time, and although that relieved her, it also frightened her to some degree. What was he planning for her? Kabuto hadn't let up on her at all though. When she thought she was able to relax, he would come bursting into her room and claimed she had to train. She was tired of training and she was tired of Kabuto "taking care of her" afterwards. Kyra physically shudders as she paced the length of her small room.

As if a sixth sense she didn't realize she had, Kyra stopped just in time to hear a brief set of knocks on her door. She frowns, surprised when no one just barged in. She slowly walked to the door, her hand hesitating on the handle. Knowing she will regret it, Kyra pulled the door open just a crack and was shocked at who she saw. There standing in his arrogant glory was Sasuke. He looked like he was about to go train and the girl noticed his attire had changed. Replacing the shorts and black shirt was an open white tunic like shirt and long black pants with a purple rope like belt. She also didn't skip the fact he was carrying a large katana on his person.

With narrowing eyes, Kyra frowned up at him. "What do you want?"

"What is your relationship with Orochimaru?"

Kyra was slightly taken aback by the question. "Excuse me? I certainly don't have to explain myself to you."

The redheaded teen went to close the door but before it could latch, Sasuke pushed his way into her room. The door swung open and he had the girl pressed against the far wall with his katana held to her throat. Kyra's eyes were wide as she stared up at the tall male, her hands clutched around his wrist.

"You will explain to me. I will not have any delays or distractions in my quest for power," Sasuke said in a deep threatening voice. His eyes flashed red as he pressed the large blade against the girl's neck, a thin trail of blood running down her throat.

 _ **This boy is trying my patience.**_

 _Shh, shut up!_ Kyra closed her eyes tightly as the female voice suddenly returned and a growl radiated through her head. A sudden warmth came over her body and the pain at her throat was gone. She opened her eyes, glowing unknown to her, and saw that the protective barrier was once again around her being. She looked forward and saw the young male being held back by a force unseen by either one of the teens. Kyra took a breath, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. She watched as Sasuke struggled to get free, swinging his katana as it lit up with lightning.

 _ **You wanted to escape, pup. Now is the time.**_

Kyra shook her head as she ran to her wardrobe, grabbing her already packed satchel and cloak then made a run out the door. She made it just over the threshold as the other teen broke free of the unseen force. He scowled, eyes glowing red in the dark room as he sighed. He had no time chasing the girl nor did he have any interest to do so. Sasuke slid his katana into his belt and vanished in a puff of smoke.

The redheaded teen sprinted down the corridor, passing other inhabitants who were pressed against the walls. The girl still had that barrier around her, she wasn't sure why. If she was honest, she didn't care why. It was helping her escape faster. Kyra rounded a corner, passing the large double doors that led to Orochimaru's large training room. Unfortunately, the doors were wide open and Kabuto looked right at her as she passed by. The snake master gave a nod with a disapproving look, signaling the silver haired man to take chase.

Kyra's heart was racing when she realized Kabuto was after her. She pushed herself faster, knowing the exit was not too far away now. She just needed to go down one more corridor and she was home free. Free of this hell whole. She heard a cry from behind her, and she took a quick glance in time to see a jet of water heading right for her. With a gasp, she tries to make it to rounded hall. The teen just made it around the corner when the water blasted into the wall.

"Damn!" Kabuto yelled, taking off after the fleeing girl. Kyra saw a bright light just ahead of her. She almost stopped, fearing it was something dangerous.

 _ **No, don't stop. It is the outside world. That light is but the sun,**_ the voice explained.

 _The… Sun..?_ Kyra couldn't believe it. It will be the first time she will ever see the sun, feel its warm against her face. She hurried towards the light, running up the stairs and bursting from the hideout opening. She flinched slightly, her sensitive eyes being used to the darkness and dim lighting of the tunnels underground. She suddenly faltered, the barrier that was protecting her fazing in and out like it usually does.

"No.. No not yet," she quietly pleads to herself as she takes off into the woods before her strength is diminished. The teen could hear running footsteps behind her, meaning Kabuto was still chasing her. She had no idea where she was going, but something inside her was telling her to take a certain path.

 _ **Just a little farther. There is a river just a head, can you smell it? There we will make our escape.**_

 _But we did escape! We are no longer in that horrid place!_

 _ **If we had truly escaped, why is that grey haired man chasing us, pup!? Just do what I say!**_

Kyra flinched slightly, stumbling from the demanding female voice in her head. Her heart was racing as she pushed herself to her limit. The barrier was nearly gone at this point, her vision slowly blurring. But the voice was right. The river mentioned is just ahead of her. Before she knew it, Kyra was at the water's edge. She fell to her knees, the water splashing against her heated skin.

"Kyra!" A male voice called out her name, causing the girl to turn her head. Kabuto was bounding towards her, his hands glowing blue. She recognized that technique and took a deep breath waiting for the impact. However, it never came. The barrier that had disappeared before surrounded her once more. Her eyes glowed brighter than before and suddenly, she was gone. Kabuto struck the ground where the girl once was.

"Impossible. Damn, she got away. I can't even sense her anywhere," he complained, looking around in frustration. _Lord Orochimaru isn't going to be happy about this.._ He thought bitterly to himself before disappearing in a cloud back to the hideout.


End file.
